Con sabor a fresa
by Haru-Chann
Summary: Sakura es la reina del colegio.Su popularidad peligrara cuando Sasuke Uchiha, Famoso actor, comience a estudiar con ella. Pero no todo es tan malo, èl le hace entender que ser la mejor en todo, no es posible, ni necesario. /Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

Dos pares de ojos verdes se reflejaron en el espejo de mi baño.

Los estire con los dedos para verlos mejor.

Siempre, desde pequeña, me habia quejado por lo grandes que eran. Ahora, adoraba mis ojos mas que a nada en el mundo. Incluso mas que mi figura, mi cabello, o mi boca.

De niña no haba sido precisamente bonita.

Tenia, como ya dije, los ojos muy grandes, la frente muy amplia, y el resto de mi cara, al ser chiquita, quedaba extremadamente desentonada.

Por suerte, al crecer, tambien lo hicieron mis facciones. Al entrar a la adolescencia, mi aspecto cambio mucho. Mi cara ya no era tan pequeña, y por lo tanto mis ojos quedaban perfectos en ella. Si bien eran redondos y grandes, no lo eran tanto como antes.

Aun asi mi frente sigue siendo algo amplia.

Y fue asi, como al crecer, me converti en la chica mas bonita y popular del colegio.

No hay _nadie _que no sepa mi nombre, o que no me haya visto antes.

Y como para no verme!

No solo tengo una cara privilegiada, sino que mi cuerpo lo es. Tengo una cintura estrecha, una cadera ni exagerada ni pequeña. Tengo un poco mas de busto de lo que tendra una chica de mi edad y mis piernas, bueno,eso tambin es perfecto.

Mis curvas no son exageradas, pero las tengo y eso hace de mi, Sakura Haruno, la mas _deseada_.

Pero, aparte de todo eso, de mis ojos, mi cuerpo y mi cara, lo que mas me distingue, es mi cabello _ROSA._

Si, digan que es raro...he tenido que soportarlo muchos años de mi vida.

He oido como a los niños pelirrojos los cargaban por el color de su cabello, pero eso, nunca he podido verlo, porque si haba un niño pelirrojo cerca de mi, pues era como si no existiera. Mi cabello rosa era el centro de las burlas en la primara. Y es que los niños de esa edad, son muy crueles.

He aprendido a vivir con eso, y como otra cosa mas de mi cuerpo, mi cabello rosa dejo de molestarme hace años.

Aunque a veces tengo que fijarme que ropa me pongo para que no desentone la tonalidad mi cabello con los colores, hago de el lo mas especial en mi. Incluso muchas chicas de la secundaria se han teido el cabello de rosa para imitarme...pero claro! Nunca les va a quedar tan perfecto como a mi. Naci con el, y mi cara esta echa para ese cabello rosa pastel...porqueteniendo la piel mas oscura, o otras facciones mas grotescas...pues,ni hablar, seria un _desastre_!

Me califico a mi misma como la reina de colegio. Siempre soy la mejor vestida, la de la sonrisa mas bonita, la del cabello mas bonito, la de ojos mas bonitos, la _mas bonita_.

He sido la reina del baile por 4 años consecutivos. Y tambien, soy la capitana de las porristas.

Puede haber alguien _mejor _que yo?

Ja! _No lo_ _creo_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Me aliste para el colegio como cualquier otro dia.

Me maquille, y me vesti. Decidi estrenar unos zapatos nuevos que mi madre me habia regalado hace 2 dias.

Me mire 3 veces en el espejo colosal que tengo en la pared de mi cuarto antes de bajar a desayunar. Gire hacia un lado y el otro para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden.

Acomode los rizos que habia logrado hacer despues de haber dormido toda la noche con unos ruleros y completamente satisfecha y luego de sonreirme a mi misma en el espejo baje las escaleras rumbo al comedor.

Mi madre, de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, estaba colocando un bol con cereales en mi lugar en la mesa.

-Buenos dias Sakura.

-Buenos dias mama.

-Dormiste bien cariño?

-Estoy perfecta para el primer dia despues de las cortas vacaciones de invierno.

Mi madre me sonrio, aunque un segundo despues la sonrisa desaparecio.

-Sakura-comenzo con tono reprobatorio.- No llevas demasiado delineador?

Me mordi el labio inferior y rodee los ojos.

-Mama, es obvio que no es demasiado, sino lo habria quitado.

-Es mucho maquillaje solo para ir a la escuela.-me dijo dandome el jarro de la leche.

-Escucha.- explique.- Ser la chica mas popular del colegio requiere muchos tipos de cosas, como por ejemplo ir siempre vestida y maquillada perfectamente. Y no uso demasiado maquillaje, porque mi piel es perfecta y no tengo nada que corregir. Solo uso rubor, sombras, delineador y rimel, y algun que otro labial. Y no es exagerado...como por ejemplo, el maquillaje de esa chica regordeta que es menor que yo...no se en que año esta- dude- ya! No importa! Tendrias que ver las combinaciones de sombras y labiales que usa! El otro dia se puso un labial rosa chicle con una sombra verde loro! Y por dios! Rimel color violeta!

Mi madre arqueo las cejas.

- es un completo desastre-dije antes de meterme una cucharada de cereales en la boca.- ah! Y hay otra muchacha,que el otro da me sonrioy....Hugh!...esto es _pattico_...pero tenia labial en sus dientes

- un pecado!- ironizo mi madre yendo hacia la cocina.

La ignore.

Termine de alistarme luego del desayuno.

Como cualquier otro primer dia, tenia que estar deslumbrante, incluso mas deslumbrante que como cualquier otro dia.

Mi estilo consista en seguir la moda, pero a la vez ser original. Nunca usaria cosas demasiado chillonas, que me hicieran resaltar de manera negativa. El maquillaje nunca debia ser exagerado, solo lo suficiente como para resaltar ciertos aspectos del rostro, como los ojos, o los pomulos. Con respecto al cabello, el secreto estaba en variar el peinado cada dia, aunque sea un detalle, pero que sea suficiente como para que se note la diferencia.

Obviamente, para hacer eso cada dia con mi cabello, como el hecho de hoy llevar rizos y mañana llevarlo lacio, tenia que cuidarlo de todas las maneras existentes posibles. Baños de crema, cortarme las puntas cada 2 meses para que no se abrieran, lavarlo cuidadosamente cada dia, secarlo bien con una toalla y por sobre todas las cosas, no debia dormir con el cabello mojado y suelto asi nomas...1ro porque pescara un resfrio y segundo...porque al otro dia era completamente imposible de peinarlo y debia contentarme con una coleta, una simple y estupida coleta!

Aunque bueno...siempre hay una forma de transformar un simple coleta en un peinado genial e innovador.

Pero ese dia mi cabello estaba increble. Habia recogido algunos mechones de la parte superior de mi cabeza, dejando el resto de mi cabello, con unos rizos como los que llevan las chicas de la television, suelto.

Y mi vestuario no se quedaba atras! Habia elegido mi falda de Jean favorita. Tambien me habia puesto unas medias de nylon como para no sentir tanto el frio en las piernas. Por encima de mi suter violeta, y tambien por encima de los accesorios, me calce la campera color beige.

Sali de casa y me dirigi caminando al colegio, que no estaba muy lejos.

Las clases comenzaban a las 9 de la mañana y terminaban a las 2 de la tarde. Luego el tiempo que pasaras en el colegio dependia de las clases extracurriculares, o clubs a los que te unas.

Yo, como ya dije, era la capitana de las porristas.

El primer dia siempre era una mezcla de emociones.

La mayoria no quera regresar a clases, tan solo habian sido dos cortas semanas de vacaciones. Pero tambien, esa mayora tenia motivos por los que asistir al colegio con buena cara.

La mayora de las cosas importantes, como los campeonatos de football, los intercolegiales, las obras de teatro y cualquier otra actividad, se realizaban dentro de la 2da parte del año escolar, es decir, en ese preciso momento del año.

Y mi mayor oportunidad para mostrarme tambien era esa poca. La poca en donde podia destacar.

El colegio estaba atestado, como siempre en realidad, pero el primer dia invariablemente parecia haber mas gente.

Entre como si no hubiera nadie mss en el mundo exceptundome a mi. Los atonitos chicos de primer año, los novatos, se echaron hacia atras de manera atolondrada para hacerme paso.

Sonrei con mss suficiencia. La gente siempre me hacia paso.

-Sakura!-chillo una voz.

Karin, de largo cabello negro, se abalanzo sobre mi. Llevaba unas nuevas gafas, color fucsia sobre la nariz. La evalue rapidamente con la mirada, de modo que no lo notara.

Le sonrei complacida. No estaba vestida mejor que yo.

-Como estuvieron tus vacaciones?-pregunto ella de manera casual, echndose el cabello hacia atras.

- Relajantes-susurre sin dejan de sonreir. Avanzamos por los pasillos atestados de gente. Como siempre, habia ilusos muchachos que nos miraban con caras atontas y sonrisas bobas.

Karin esquivo agilmente a un par de chicas de primer año, que algo perdidas avanzaban en direccion contraria.

No me detuve a esperarla, nunca lo hacia. Si Karin estaba conmigo, debia saber como mantener mi paso.

Ella era la segunda al mando en el escuadron de las porristas, tambien digamos mi mano derecha. Aunque Karin obviamente consideraba que estaba a la par mia, yo estaba por encima de ella. No era, ni por asomo, mas bonita, o mas agil, o se vestia mejor.

Pero habia algo en ella, algo que notaba cuando caminaba junto a mi, o cuando hablaba.

Y era _competencia_.

Ella queria ser como yo, y durante el ultimo tiempo, _mejor _que yo.

Claro que eso no iba a pasar....Ni ella ni _nadie_, iba a quitarme mi reinado.

O eso _crea_ hasta ese preciso momento

Unos chillidos ensordecedores estallaron en el corredor detras de nosotras. Karin y yo nos giramos al tiempo en que lo hacian las demas cabezas de los estudiantes.

En la entrada del instituto, una aglomeracion de gente impedia ver las puertas.

-que sucede?- inquirio Karin incredula.

No le respondi, estreche los ojos para conseguir una mejor vista.

Los alumnos en la puerta, la mayoria niñas que daban gritos ensordecedores, se corrieron hasta dar las espaldas contra las paredes del vestbulo.

Karin se congelo a mi lado y luego me jalo el brazo con desesperacion.

-Sakura! Oh por dios!

La mire sorprendida por su actitud. Como iba a jalarme de esa manera?

-Sakura! Sakura!-siguio chillando Karin, a punto de dar saltitos.

Volvi mi mirada al frente.

Un muchacho de cabello negro y piel clara, vestido de negro, de manera sencilla pero a la vez elegante, camino por el pasillo de gente que se habia formado, en direccion a nosotras.

Aun estaba a muchisimos metros, pero lo reconoci enseguida. No habia forma de confundirlo con alguien mas. el era unico.

-Sasuke Uchiha!- grito Karin.

Justo el. Un joven muchacho que se habia ganado a la adolescencia femenina por talento actoral y por su belleza.

En las pelculas, sus papeles siempre eran diferentes y variados. No importa que actuara, comedia, romance, o una pelicula de accion, como la ultima que habia echo y habia recibido un premio por su actuacion en ella, el lo hacia perfecto.

Siempre eran peliculas que resultaban ser taquilleras.

Karin reacciono antes que yo y comenzo a alisarse el pelo con las manos, para verse lo mejor posible cuando el pasara junto a nosotras.

Pero simplemente yo lo mire venir. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y no miraba a nadie a la cara.

La primera impresion que el me dio fue...de resentido social.

Las chicas del instituto lo miraban atontadas, pero ninguna se le acercaba. Era su actitud, lo que las mantenia distante. Una actitud _fria_.

Sus ojos miraban al frente, pero algo me dijo que no me miraba a mi.

Primero porque la expresion de su cara debia haber cambiado al verme, como ignorar mi belleza? Y segundo,por la falta de brillo en sus ojos. Estaba serio.

Karin penso exactamente lo contrario.

-Nos esta viendo!- cuchicheo emocionada.

Entonces mi ojos se encontraron con los suyos y el se freno delante de mi. Karin adopto inmediatamente una pose coqueta.

Los ojos de Sasuke no se deslizaron por mi cuerpo como cualquier otro chico hubiera echo, solo me miro a la cara con una falta de interes increible.

Me senti insultada.

Pero su mirada fue el comienzo.

-quitate, fresita.

Se me cayo la mandbula. Eso era mas insultante.

-Disculpa?-solte. Karin me sujeto arpidamente del brazo y empezo a jalarme hacia los costados.

-interrumpes mi paso.-contesto Sasuke.

Y era cierto, las unicas que estaban paradas a la mitad del pasillo, eramos nosotras dos. Todos los demas tenian las espaldas contra los casilleros.

Me libre del brazo de Karin.

-Pues esquivame.

-Yo no esquivo a la gente.- respondio el automticamente sin emocion.

- Pues yo-!

-disculpala Sasuke!- me interrumpio Karin batiendo las pestañas. Sasuke la miro con...repugnancia?- esta algo dormida aun...Yo la corro.

Karin jalo con mas fuerza de mi brazo y me corrio del paso de la estrella.

Sasuke siguio caminando como si nada.

Mire a Karin con indignacin en cuanto senti las miradas burlonas del alumnado.

Pensaban lo mismo que yo, pero para mi, aquello no era divertido.

La gente me hacia paso a mi. Yo _no_ le hacia paso a _otros_.

-porque me quitaste de su paso?-le reproche a mi compañera.

-como que porque?-contesto Karin arqueando una ceja como si la respuesta fuera obvia.- es Sasuke Uchiha! Es famoso!

-_se _quien es-respondi entre dientes.- pero sabes quien soy yo?

Karin hizo una mueca, llevando el labio superior hacia arriba y mirando hacia los costados dijo:

-Sakura Haruno?- ese era un tono de incomprension. Karin nunca habia tenido muchas luces.

-Ash!-me queje. Me di la media vuelta y avance por el pasillo sin saber si ella me seguia o no.

Entre al aula de literatura. La profesora esperaba sentada detras de su escritorio.

Me sente al frente de la clase y en medio, preparada para recibir todas las atenciones.

-Oh!mira quien esta aqui!- No estaba mirando a la persona que habia hablado, pero hice una mueca en cuanto escuche la voz.

Ino Yamanaka entro al salon seguida por su pulga carente de habla, Hinata Hyuga.

-Yamanaka,que sorpresa verte aqu!-Le dije usando el tipico tono falso con la tipica sonrisa falsa.

Ella me respondio de igual manera.

-Sorpresa la mia! Tenia la esperanza de que te ahogaras en tu vanidad estas vacaciones.

-Siempre tan atenta!-conteste entre dientes sin borrar la sonrisa.

Ino solto una risita y paso de mi.

-puta.-me gruño tan bajo que solo yo pude escucharla.

-pudrete.- respondi entre dientes, mirando al frente y sin dejar de sonrer.

La profesora comenzo con la clase en cuanto todos los alumnos estuvieron callados y sentados en sus lugares. Eso no fue sencillo, Sasuke Uchiha era la noticia, y las diferente hipotesis de porque el ahora estudiaba en nuestro colegio pasaban de boca en boca a una velocidad alarmante.

Un momento_un momento_! Sasuke Uchiha_...estudiara_ en nuestro colegio?!

Me congele en mi sitio.

Cuando entro al colegio, el chico no llevaba ninguna mochila o bolso, por lo que ni se me habia pasado por la cabeza que era un estudiante. Pero...que iba a hacer en el colegio sino?

Escuche con atencion las siguientes cosas que se dijeron sobre el.

-Me dijo Shana que rechazo la ultima oferta de un papel estelar...al parecer sus padres no estan contentos con su falta de estudio.-murmuro tan rapido una chica de cabello marron, que las palabras se atropellaron entre si.

- Me parece perfecto que este aqui-le contesto una muchacha tan flaquita como un escarbadientes, con repentina emocion.- pero que no deje de actuar!- otra chica junto a ellas se mordio el labio.

-es que lo hace _tan bien_-añadio con tono embelezado.

Por primera vez en muchos años...me invadio el panico.

Como _afectaria_ Sasuke Uchiha el colegio, sus actividades y sus alumnos?

Y especialmente, como me afectaria a _mi_ aquello?

Y si en ese momento, temia por mi popularidad...tendria que haberme esperado que aquello se convertira en una batalla campal.

* * *

Bueno, otro fic y el mismo problema con las letras con acentos borradas, espero no haberme salteado ninguna. Tardare en subir mas este fic a , la pagina no esta andando bien ahora.

Espero sinceramente que les guste, que dejen reviews! :D


	2. Chapter 2

No volvi a cruzarme a Sasuke Uchiha el resto de la mañana, y eso supuso un alivio para mi. Por alguna razon temia encontrarmelo, quizas fuera por el hecho de que me tratara como si no fuera nada...y yo estaba tan acostumbrada a ser la mejor.

Sasuke era peligro para mi.

Me reuni con Karin en el almuerzo. Compartia muy pocas clases con ella.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual con Temari y Ten-ten, otras dos porristas.

-que tal el primer dia?-pregunto Temari, poniendole aderezo a su ensalada. Ten-ten miraba con asco como mezclaba la lechuga con la Ketchup.

- Temari eso es un asco!

La muchacha, de cabello rubio y rizado le devolvio una mirada poco amistosa.

-Pues a mi me gusta.-resumio. Volvio la vista al frente para continuar.- y? el da?

-Un desastre!- contesto Karin sacando un peine de su bolso.- No entendi nada de trigonometria.

Ten-ten revoleo los ojos.

-y tu Sakura?

-Estuvo bien, aunque...

-Me entere lo que te dijo Sasuke Uchiha!- exclamo Ten-ten.- _Fresita_!

Frunc el ceño.

-No es un feo apodo-Añadi Temari.

- Nadie va a llamarme asi...parece el nombre de un Helado.- Conteste mientras intentaba abrir una botella de agua. Temari me la arrebato de las manos y me la devolvio abierta segundos despues.- Oh...gracias.

- De nada

-pero ya, en serio! Fresita es un nombre de lo mas tierno!- continuo Ten-ten.- Aparte, Digamos que Sasuke te insulto, si usas ese nombre como apodo de porrista super cool...parecera como que no te afecto.

- No me afecto para nada, ten-ten.

Las tres chicas guardaron silencio y me miraron escepticamente.

-Bien, cambiando de tema!- Karin interrumpio el silencio.-Alguna comparte clase con Sasuke?

-yo comparte clase con el!

Levante la vista para encontrarme con Naruto. Rubio y de ojos azules, Naruto miembro del equipo de Football americano (rugby). Se poda decir que...era un amigo.

-es un idiota!- continuo el muchacho sentandose en la mesa.- lo unico que hizo fue sentarse alli y mirar al frente con esa cara de serio insufrible que tiene. No dijo nada en toda la hora! Y aun asi! Las chicas se morian por el! Como lo hace?!

- quizas es que tu hablas demasiado Naruto- le dijo Temari.

- No hablo demasiado!- se quejo el.- solo tengo demasiada energia acumulada! Dos semanas sin jugar football!

- con razon me parecas mas gordo.-me burle.

Naruto estrecho los ojos.

- muy gracioso _fresita_!

Rechine los dientes.

-cierra la boca idiota.

- estas que arde verdad?-me provoco- lamento decirte que todo el colegio lo sabe! La super diva Sakura Haruno fue llamada _fresita_ por el famosisimo Sasuke Uchiha. Yo creia que nadie se metia con tu cabello, Sakura.

-Mi cabello es perfecto.- respondi con ira.

- Naruto.- se metio Temari empujandolo de la silla.- porque no te vas a sentar por alli eh?

- No!- salto el haciendo un puchero como un niño.- Me callo.

Temari dejo de empujarlo y Naruto evito mirarme.

Entonces comenzaron otra vez los gritos.

-Ay no-Murmuramos Naruto y yo a la vez.

Sasuke entro a la cafeteria seguido por un grupo de chicas que se reian como tontas. El parecia ignorarlas completamente.

Se acerco a la fila de la comida y lo siguiente me hizo sentir aun mas inferior.

No se detuvo a hacer la cola, cada una de las personas en ellas se corrieron, dandole su lugar.

Sasuke no perdio ni cinco minutos en servirse el almuerzo. Apenas lo tuvo en su bandeja, abandono con ella la cafeteria. Las chicas chillonas fueron detras de el.

-A donde va?-inquirio Temari.

- Es un inadaptado social.-murmure con mas violencia de la que pretendia.

-oh-solto Ten-ten.- parece que alguien SI esta ofendida.

-Sabes que ten-ten? Espero que este año te vaya mejor en el escuadron...o sino podria pensar en reemplazarte.- casi escupi el veneno que habia en mis palabras.

Ten-ten dejo caer la mandibula.

-parece que alguien esta de mal humor-dijo entre dientes.

- puedes dejar de decir eso?- le corte.- lo del escuadron te lo digo en serio_. Realmente_, necesitamos_ ganar_ este año la competencia de porristas.

-Realmente, necesitas ser un poco menos _egocentrica_ Sakura.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Naruto poso sus ojos en mi con un claro _ella tiene razon, eres una maldita egocentrica_

Lo ignore. No necesitaba que nadie me lo dijera. Pero ser egocentrica no tenia nada de malo cuando realmente eres perfecta.

Camine hasta el salon de qumica, la nueva materia que haba elegido para ese semestre.

El salon no estaba lleno, pero ya habia 3 mesas ocupadas, ya que por cada una de ellas, solo se sentaban 2 alumnos.

Me sente en la mesa de laboratorio junto a la ventana, donde podia verme reflejada en el vidrio.

Mire mis rizos en los cristales asegurandome de que aun seguian perfectos.

Escuche la silla contigua a la mia correrdose.

Uy! Un error! Olvidar vigilar a los que pretendan sentarse conmigo.

Me voltee rapidamente para decirle a quien quiera que fuera que buscara otro sitio, pero se me trabo la lengua.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado junto a mi, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano en su mejilla, mirandome fijamente.

Arqueo una ceja.

-siempre le sonries a tu reflejo, fresita?

- mi nombre es Sakura, mejor aprendetelo.

- No hay mucha diferencia entre ambos.-contesto sin inmutarse.- los dos connotan lo mismo: Rosa.- observe como sus ojos se movian de mi cara a mi cabello y arque ambas cejas.

Si que era bueno tirando indirectas!

- pues yo te dire cabeza de gallina, no hay mucha diferencia entre tu y una de ellas.

Sasuke me miro sin interes.

-No eres buena haciendo chistes.

- pero si que era un buen chiste!-proteste ofendida.

- Eres muy escandalosa.- se quejo frunciendo el ceño.

-mira! No me importa quien-!

-sh.-me callo con lentitud.- he tenido que soportar gritos innecesarios durante todo el dia, por favor, no sumes los tuyos.

Oh por dios! El si que era egocentrico.

- ay, pues disculpame estrella de hollywood! Si queras ahorrarte gritos, te hubieras quedado en tu casa.

-lamentablemente, tengo que venir a este estupido colegio, asi que soportalo fresita.- la frialdad de sus palabras, sumado a su falta de interes en esa conversacion me dejaron sin habla. No supe que mas contestar.- tal y como yo lo hago.- susurro tan bajo, al voltearse, que creyo que no habia podido escucharlo. Pero si lo hice.

-

-

-que tal tu dia sakura?- mi madre me recibio con su habitual ternura.

- de lujo.-respondi azotando la puerta de entrada.

-oh...sakura-mi madre asomo la cabeza al hall de entrada, mientras yo colgaba mi campera en el perchero.- es la unica puerta que tenemos.

-lo se.- le respondi mientras me acercaba a la escalera.

-paso algo malo cariño?

- No, nada mama.

Ella me miro entornando sus ojos verdes. Las madres saben cuando los hijos mienten.

-De acuerdo.- dijo a su pesar.- dimelo cuando tengas ganas. Ahora porque no vas a cambiarte?

-claro.-acepte de buena gana, apresurada por escaparme de alli.

Subi a mi cuarto casi a las corridas.

Me quite las botas de un tiron y las deje alli, desparramadas por el suelo. Cai en mi cama con los brazos extendidos.

Ese habia sido mi peor primer dia en la historia.

Sasuke Uchiha habia llegado para derrocarme. Y para burlarse de mi, por lo visto.

Arrugue la frente en cuanto comprendi que en un par de dias mas, quedaria en el olvido.

Y tenia que hacer algo.

Por suerte, al dIa siguiente comenzariamos con las practicas del escuadron de animadoras, ya que la competencia estatal se acercaba. Ser la capitana era un privilegio, ya que todos te admiraban por tus habilidades. Ademas teniamos la posibilidad de practicar donde se nos diera la gana, y eso significaba que lo podamos hacer delante de todo el colegio...es decir, mas miradas y atencion.

Aun asi, eso era poco para que toda la atencion que en un solo dia me haba robado la super estrella regresara.

Hubiera sido sencillo pensar, que en un par de semanas, aquella emocion se dispersaria, y Sasuke Uchiha pasaria a ser uno mas. Pero yo no lo veia, era frivola, vanidosa y egocentrica y toda la atencion tenia que ser mia, siempre.

-

-

-Muy bien! Por suerte todavia tenemos parte de la coreografia del semestre pasado, lo que quiere decir que podemos usarla para la competencia.

Karin asintio rapidamente con la cabeza.

Ten-ten aun seguia sin mirarme a la cara, y si lo hacia sus ojos destilaban veneno.

Temari y el resto del escuadron escuchaban como si nada.

- Alguien tiene alguna propuesta?-pregunte con una sonrisa. Las sonrisas siempre inspiran confianza.

Nadie dijo nada. Y yo esperaba que no lo hicieran.

- Perfecto!- di una palmada.- entonces, la tarea que tienen para la practica de mañana es conseguir musica. Hoy practicaremos las coreografias que tenemos para el proximo partido del equipo de Football.

La gente asintoi.

- Oigan..creen que Sasuke Uchiha entre al equipo de football?- Pregunto de repente y en general Kimiko, de cabello corto y lacio. Frunci el ceño.

- Se ve bastante atletico.- comento Kari, una niña un año menor que yo sin mucho interes.

- Se ve perfecto.- Baboseo Karin.

Chiste.

- Esos musculos que vimos en sus peliculas no deben ser mas que producto de anabolicos.

-Sakura.- me dijo ten-ten.- no lo ataques por cualquier cosa solo porque no te gusto como te llamo.

Kimiko abrio muy grande los ojos y desde el suelo, en donde estaba sentada me dijo:

- No pensaste en usar Fresita como apodo de animadora?

Hice una mueca.

-Fresa es mas lindo.- Comento temari.- es decir, que queda mas refinado.

- Yo siempre he creido que el cabello de sakura va mas para el lado de las frutillas, o el de las cerezas- dijo Naomi, una chica muy habilidosa, ya que habia echo mucha gimnasia artistica de pequeña.

Aquello me cayo en el higado. _Frutillas_ y _cerezas_?

- A mi siempre me dio ganas de comer helado- intervino Kari.

- Bueno! Bueno!- corte la charlataneria.- Ya sabemos que mi cabello es rosa, no hace falta que lo estemos repitiendo todo el dia.

- Te disgusta tu cabello sakura?- pregunto karin.

- no-me-disgusta! Pero no me gusta que lo comparen con frutas! Es como si a un niño pelirrojo le dijeran zanahoria o tomate!

- pero - Ten-ten me miro con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.- a un niño pelirrojo se le dice asi porque ese es el color que tiene su cabello, naranja, o bien rojo. El tuyo es rosa, entonces...es frutilla, fresa, o cereza.

Me mordi el labio y arque una ceja.

- Sakura.- Temari se paro junto a mi con suma tranquilidad.- te recomendaria que impongas esa clase de apodo ahora, asi si alguien vuelve a querer insultarte, no podra hacerlo, ya que una fruta ya es tu apodo, aceptado por ti.

- nadie ha querido insultarme con frutas.- conteste.

- hasta ahora.- me corrigio ella.- pero, desde que te nombraron capitana, es decir, desde hace 1 año, no hemos ido a las competencias estatales, ya que como sabes, el equipo de football estuvo en el campeonato y tuvimos que seguirlos a todos lados, y esas competencias son tan violentas. Imaginate! Somos solo mujeres con deseos de arrancarnos las corneas!

- ya fui a competencia estatales.

- si...Pero...antes no eras la capitana, y siempre atacan a la capitana, para generalizar.

- Pero contigo no generalizaran.- se metio ten-ten.

Suspire con molestia.

-vamos!- me animo Temari.- Fresa es bonito.

El escuadron asinti en silencio, a excepcion de Karin que aplaudio con las manos.

Negue con la cabeza.

-

-

- Muy bien, Fresa, que haremos hoy?

- Karin...puedes dejar de llamarme asi?- le dije sin humor mientras caminabamos por el pasillo rumbo a la clase de musica, al dia siguiente.

- oh! Lo siento fresa, digo, sakura, es que...fresa es tan bonito y popular!...oye...espera!- me freno del brazo.- no hay ninguna fruta negra no?

Levante las cejas.

Karin permanecio quieta en medio del pasillo mirando la nada. Pensando, obviamente.

- no karin- le dije ahorrandole el trabajo.- no hay frutas negras.

- oh...

Segui caminando y ella me alcanzo aun intentando usar su cerebro.

- pero...que clase de apodo podria ponerme?

- Los apodos le son dados a uno, no te los pones tu.- le explique.

- Pero tu te pusiste fresa!

- no me lo puse yo Karin, el mundo se rebelo contra mi por ese nombre.

- el mundo?-repitio ella.

Rodee los ojos y entre al salon de musica.

-uf-me queje cuando reconoci el cabello negro de aquel muchacho sentado en el fondo del salon.

Sasuke puso sus ojos sobre mi rapidamente y casi sonrio antes mi expresion molesta.

- Sasuke esta en esta clase!- chillo karin.

- cierra tu boca.- le ordene y la guie hasta los primeros asientos.

- Adelante?-gimio Karin.

- si.

- no! Sabes que la profesora siempre hace cantar a los que estan delante!

- y eso que?!

- No canto bien y aparte sasuke esta atras!- ella desvio sus ojos nerviosos hacia el.- porque no nos acercamos mas?

- no.- mi no sono cortante y agresivo.

Los ojos de karin chispearon en comprension.

- Oh-dijo.- no quieres acercarte a el.

Expire con violencia.

- no.

- bueno-dijo ella.- pues yo si quiero ir con el.- Karin se paro de un salto y acomodandose el cabello y sonriendo como una tonta se encamino hacia el fondo de la clase. La observe con la boca abierta. Me habia desobedecido!

Karin se sento junto a sasuke, quien ni la miro.

Furiosa por lo que ese chico lograba hacer con mis allegados y con mis no allegados, me sente y abri la mochila de un tiron para sacar mis cuadernos.

La profesora, una mujer que necesitaba jubilarse, entro con paso lento y se acomodo los anteojos al pararse frente a la clase.

La mujer nunca habia tenido buena vista y como a los unicos que vea bien era a los del frente siempre los llamaba a ellos para cantar o tocar algun instrumento.

Ella nos sonrio.

-Buen dia alumnos.- saludo con su voz anciana pero musical.- este semestre esta clase va a presentarse en una competicin musical, con canto e instrumentos.

Se escucho un murmullo general de desaprobacion.

- por eso, en primera instancia, quiero escuchar sus voces, asi sabre quienes cantaran en solista, o en coro.

Apoye la mano en la mejilla. Tenia la impresion de que me llamaria a mi. Primero por estar delante y luego por el cabello, que era como un cartel de luces de neon.

- Karin Himura [ N/A: La verdad no tengo idea de cual es el apellido de Karin, lo he buscado, pero no aparecio.]

Sonrei cuando senti a Karin saltar en su asiento.

La profesora tambien lo noto y sonrio.

- Estos maravillosos anteojos nuevos me permiten ver cualquier cosa ahora.- explico.- es una milagro que ahora pueda identificar a cada alumno de la clase.- sonrio aun mas con complicidad.

Algunos alumnos rieron, y yo me voltee para verle la cara a karin. Esta estaba palida. No pude evitar sonreir. Pero me arrepenti.

En cuanto lo hice Sasuke volvio a fijarse en m. Me voltee rapidamente y segui mirando el pizarron. Volvia a estar molesta.

- Vamos Karin, eres una animadora no es cierto?- la animo la profesora.

- s-si.- respondio ella.

- entonces, cantas en todo momento.

- b-bueno...no en todo momento...es mas!- su voz se elevo unas cuantas octavas.- la que siempre canta es sakura!

Se me cayo la mandibula.

_Maldita_ perra.

- como es la capitana- siguio Karin mas relajada al ver que la profesora se fijaba en mi.- tiene que dirigir.

- oh! Claro!- dijo la profesora.- entonces, sakura...no tendras problema en guiar a Karin para cantar?

La mire atonita. Y luego oculte el impulso por reir. La profesora habia tomado a Karin de inutil.

-oh-dije.- bueno, claro, no seria un problema. Pero la verdad es que karin nunca ha necesitado que la guie. Su voz es tan..como se dice...potente que normalmente tapa a la mia.- me pare.- pero por supuesto que podemos hacerlo, verdad karin?

Me voltee a verla. Karin volvia a estar palida.

Sasuke me miro arqueando las cejas. Lo ignore.

- Maravilloso!- exclamo la profesora. Nos hizo señas a ambas para que pasemos al frente.

Yo no tenia miedo. Haba cantando desde que habia entrado con las porristas, y mas aun desde que era capitana. Karin tena razon en eso, mi voz era la que guiaba.

Aun asi, nunca habia cantado digamos..._de verdad._

Karin tardo en llegar a mi lado.

Se paro torpemente detras de mi. La profesora le sonrio.

- Oh vamos karin. No te pares detras de Sakura, ella te guiara, pero eso no quiere decir que debas estar escondida.

La acomodo junto a mi. Yo le sonrei falsamente, pero no se si supo que me estaba vengando por su actitud. Karin parecia a punto de desmayarse y lo mas probable es que su cerebro no funcionara bien durante ese momento.

- lista karin?- Le dije con tono alegre.

Ella titubeo y su labio inferior temblo.

-cantaremos la estrofa segunda de la coreografia del partido contra la secundaria O'neil.- le avise a Karin y al resto del grupo. Me asegure de no mirar a Sasuke.

Abri la boca al tiempo en que le di un codazo a karin.

Entonces, ella se desmorono a mi lado.

La clase se quedo en silencio.

Karin abrio un ojo para asegurarse de la reaccion de la clase.

Me mordo el labio y me fui a sentar, todo el mundo haboa notado que estaba fingiendo.

La profesora la ayudo a levantarse negando con la cabeza.

- Karin, porque no quieres cantar eh?

- porque- dijo ella.

- canta espantoso.- termine.

La profesora me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

Senti a sasuke chistar detras de mi.

Estuve a punto de mandarlo a quien sabe donde cuando la profesora continuo.

- Ve a sentarte karin.- ella obedecio.- Entonces sakura, si crees que cantas mejor, porque no nos muestras?

Muchos de mis compañeros ahogaron unas risitas.

Mire a la profesora por mas de unos segundos y luego me pare.

- que quiere que cante?- le pregunte.

- lo que quieras querida.

Suspire con impaciencia y cante lo que primero se me vino a la mente.

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm walkin' on broken glass_

_Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion_

_And you're movin' too fast_

No segui cantando porque no sabia hasta que punto llegaba con la voz, lo que seguia en la cancion, era bastante agudo para mi. La profesora hizo un gesto aprobatorio, pero regaadientes.

-Me gustara ver hasta donde llega tu voz, querida.- la maldije en mi fueron interno.- porque no continuas?

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in the moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we joked, yeah_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that__T_

_he chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

**_[Aly & AJ_ Chemicals reacts]_**

La clase me miro en silencio y no pude evitar sonreir de satisfaccion.

Aquello habia estado increible y no podia creer que no hubiera tenido problemas con el resto de la cancion. Entonces los alumnos, incluso _sasuke_, incluso el, aunque de manera desinteresada, comenzaron. Sasuke un poco despues que los demas .

- muy bien sakura, bonita voz.- dijo la profesora cuando el clase acabo de aplaudir.

- gracias, profesora.- le respondi con una sonrisa.

La mujer me envio a mi lugar y antes de sentarme le guiñe un ojo a Karin. Sasuke volvia a mirarme con las cejas arqueadas, como si no pudiera concebir que una persona fuera tan, pero tan egocentrica.

le eche una mirada despectiva y me sente, con sus ojos clavados en mi espalda.

Que era lo que pensaba el de mi, no lo sabia con exactitud.

Pero una sonrisa aparecio en mis labios cuando me di cuenta que el me prestaba mas atencion que a cualquiera de las demas personas de el colegio. Me mordi el labio reprimiendo otra sonrisa cuando la profesora me echo una mirada

Esa pequeña situacion me devolvio la esperanza. Tener la atencion de sasuke, significaba ser aun mas importante.

Aunque... la verdad, es que...se me habian escapado unos cuantos detalles.

Mi vanidad no me dejaba ver mas alla de lo que mi ego veia.

Pronto lo descubriria.

* * *

Aggg! me volvi loca!! no se qe tiene esta pagina que ahora a uno le borra toda las letras qe tienen acento. encima despues, me borro frases enteras!

El capitulo estaba hace mucho! lamento no haberlo subido antes, pero es que por ese mismo problema de la edicion, tarde. En lo subi primero...perdon perdon!!

Pero aqui lo tienen!

Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic! Hubo gente que me dijo que sakura le caia mal. Y bueno! jaja asi es el personaje! la idea es que ella no fuera muy buena, ni honesta ni humilde, sino en la historia no habria cambio alguno, no?

Como ya dije, quise hacer algo distinto. Siempre sakura es buena, es la chica enamorada, fiel...siempre igual siempre igual! no estan cansados de leer siempre lo mismo!? si bien la sakura original, con su personalidad original es la mejor ( opinion personal: creo que es muy humana)...nunca se la cambia. Siempre le varian las personalidades a Sasuke, o naruto pro ejemplo (aunque sea minimamente).

Hay que decirlo, que pruebas tenemos de sasuke sea un pervertido?? ninguna XD! pero se preasume a la hora de escribir, y ahi estamos variando a su personalidad. Personalmente creo que sasuke en lo que menos piensa es en una mina( VENGANZA VENGANZAA! no mal interpreten...jamas dudaria de su virilidad, a menos que Kishimoto lo diga...)

Asi que me dije...porqe no variar un poqito a sakura?? De ahi a que guste....jaja!

Otra vez, muchas gracias por apostar al cambio!(?) jaja


End file.
